


i could never count all the ways

by shafferthefirst



Series: princess of the playground [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Plotless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafferthefirst/pseuds/shafferthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma thinks Fitz is the best lab partner in the world. Fitz begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could never count all the ways

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a little angsty work for this series, but a conversation/spiral with Cindy (youremorethanthatjemma) kind of led to this instead. So enjoy the fluff. 
> 
> Title is from the song "When I'm With You" by JJ Heller.
> 
> (This is set 3 years post part 1)

_“I’m honestly amazed that you remember one of the first sentences I said to you.”_ Skye overheard Fitz say as she passed the couple's open room after stealing Peggy from May in the lounge, hands now covered in paint from holding the three year old’s hand. 

_“Of course I do. And I’m just as amazed that **you** remember one of the first sentences you said to me.”_

_“How could I forget? I’m still a wee bit embarrassed. The first sentence was a great introduction. That one, however was not supposed leave my head.”_

_“I’M GONNA BE THE BEST LAB PARTNER YOU’VE EVER HA-“_ The tease muffled from Fitz clapping a hand over her mouth. 

_“We never speak of that.”_

_“Oh please, it was adorable. And you kept your word.”_

She could have eavesdropped longer if the tot wasn’t so insistent on her getting to her previously promised activity, snapping her out of it.

“Auntie _Skyeeeee-”_

“Sorry, kiddo. I’m coming.” She followed her lead to the back door. “Your parents are cheese balls, in case you didn’t know.”

x

_“Clearly you’ve never been lab partners with yourself, because it’s a well-known fact that you’re the best-”_

_“That’s impossible and you’re an idiot. It’s definitely you!”_

Skye stopped just before reaching their room again shortly after. Oh lord, what could they be going on about now?

_“I will gladly add ‘Idiot’ to my name to prove that you’re wrong.”_

_“As much as a nice ring ‘Leopold Idiot Fitz’ has to it, I’m still going to have to disagree.”_

“Okay, okay pause for a sec,” Skye said, passing the threshold and interrupting their squabble at top speed to deliver their daughter. “Are you seriously arguing over who makes a better partner?? I’m kind of appalled by this new level of nerdiness.” She shook her head and slid out muttering something about stupid science babies under her breath.

“Mummy! Daddy! Look what I have!” She proudly presented the jar she had partially hidden behind her back. The disagreement was soon forgotten and Fitz lost a tint of color in his face at her discovery while, naturally, Jemma inspected it with her upmost enthusiasm.

“Wow, love. These are fascinating!” She scanned over the container of dirt to get a look at everything inside. “Did you find them all yourself?”

“Yeah, but Auntie Skye used her powers and I pulled them out of the cracks!” 

“Wonderful,” she smiled and planted a kiss on her nose. “Did you know that if you cut one in half it will stay alive? And then you’ll have two!”

“Really?!”

Fitz noticed her eyes flicking to the scalpel in the open tool-box across the room and, pushing the unsettling thought of his child slicing poor defenseless earthworms in half just for the sake of science into the back of his mind, plucked the jar out of her hands with his fingertips.

“Maybe in a bit,” Fitz said, his still voice up two octaves as he set it on the desk. “Now tell me, Monkey, is mummy the best lab partner in the world?”

“Yeah!”

“See? Peggy agrees. Therefor it is fact.”

“You’re ridiculous.” She rolled her eyes half-heartedly.

A devilish grin spread across his face. “Am I?” His eyes moved to Peggy’s pleading look, as if anxiously waiting for her cue. He winked. 

_“CHARGE!”_ She cried, flinging herself on the bed. Except, she wasn’t exactly tall enough to clear it just yet, so she sort of grabbed at her mother’s legs wildly until Fitz lifted her up so she could deliver the attack at full force, leaping into Jemma’s lap and tickling her with all her tiny might.

She yelped in surprise but Fitz pinned her wrists to the bed to hold her down so Peggy could scramble into a better sitting position. She planted on her stomach, grabbing at her sides and blowing raspberries into her shirt. 

“This- this is _n-not fair!_ Not fair at _all!”_ Jemma shrieked helplessly between loud peals of laughter, trying to wiggle out of their grasps, but they were having none of it.

“Surrender!” he demanded. 

“Fine!” She unclenched her fists and waved them as much as she could in his firm grip. “I surrender!” 

“Then admit it, you’re the best lab partner in the whole world!”

“Yeah, Mummy! ‘dmit it!”

“Are you suggesting that I lie in front of our daught- _Oh!”_ Her retort was lost to her husband joining in on the scuffle, tickling her belly mercilessly while the toddler took over holding her hands back and pressed sloppy baby kisses against her cheeks. She fought and kicked and squirmed but her efforts were no match for the pair. None of their laughter was even audible at that point, just wheezing noises and Jemma’s choked back words of protest, until she finally sighed and caved. 

“Alright! _Alright!_ I surrender.”

“You have to say it, Mummy!”

“you’rethebestlabpartnerintheworld.”

“IIIII caaaan’t heaaaar youuuu,” Fitz whispered with a cheeky grin. She married such a little shit.

_“LEOPOLD FITZ IS THE BEST LAB PARTNER IN THE WHOLE WORLD,”_ she bellowed loud enough for the whole base to hear.

“And that’s how it’s done.” He nodded, high fiving Peggy in triumph, pulling a pouting Jemma back up to a sitting point, and wrapping his arms around her.

“I simply cannot believe you trained our daughter to attack me like that. It’s absolutely barbaric.”

“But you love me.”

“That’s debatable.” She frowned, but cracked a smile and caressed his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Peggy shook her head and muttered, “cheese balls.”

“What was that?” the couple asked in unison.

“Auntie Skye said you are cheese balls ‘cause you love each other more than science. ” she explained.

This time, it was Jemma that grew a mischievous grin. “Is that so?” Peggy nodded. “In that case… _CHARGE.”_

Before she could dash away, the poor girl was tugged by the wrist into her mother’s lap and showered in her kisses all over. 

“Daddy! Daddy, HELP!” she squealed, frantically kicking and reaching for him. 

He shook his head and chuckled. “Sorry love, but I’m afraid this is just too tempting to pass up.” His fingers ran up and down her tummy and she screeched. 

It was hard to believe that this was their life now. Especially after everything they went through. But all that pain and heartache, the losses and close calls, and the near death experiences they lost count of? So worth it. They would do it all the same if it still led them here, safe, and together. 

Cheese balls they might very well be, but they’re cheese balls together, now and forevermore.


End file.
